Wreck-It-Ralph Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Wreck-It-Ralph Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Merida and her brothers, Taran and Chuckie Finster, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Taran, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Merida, "I could tell you a story about Wreck-It-Ralph Pan." "Hurray!" shouted Taran and Chuckie. So Merida told them about Ralph and the pirates. Merida knew lots of stories about Ralph. Ralph was a magical former bad guy from the video game with the same name who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Thugs, and a small Powerpuff Girl named Blossom. Merida's stories, Ralph and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Merida had finished this story, Taran and Chuckie pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Taran, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Wreck-It-Ralph Pan! Ralph flew by the nursery window often. He loved Merida's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Ralph asked. "Oh, Ralph," said Merida with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Merida sewed Ralph's shadow back on, her brothers asked Fievel about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Ralph with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Merida, you can tell the Lost Thugs your stories. And Taran and Chuckie can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Merida asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Ralph told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Merida. Ralph was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Blossom's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Merida sighed and said, "Oh, Ralph, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Baron Silas Greenback, Ralph's enemy, and a hungry dinosaur named Reptar had swallowed it. Now, Greenback spent all his time trying to catch Ralph. "Don't be scared!" said Ralph. "We can outfly him easily." Ralph brought Merida and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Bill the Lizard, John, Old Blind Joe, Max, Fidget, and Peewee Pete were waiting outside to welcome Wreck-It-Ralph Pan and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Merida was going to tell them stories. But Blossom was unhappy. She thought Ralph liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Merida. So while Ralph showed Merida, Taran, and Chuckie his secret hideout, Blossom flew away. Later, the Lost Thugs offered to take Chuckie and Taran on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Chuckie as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Taran through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of Mott Street Maulers leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The Mott Street Maulers tied up the boys and took them to the Mott Street village. At the village, Warren T. Rat, the leader of the Mott Street Maulers, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my daughter, Princess Sonata Dusk?" he asked the Lost Thugs. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Warren T. Rat. Meanwhile, Ralph was giving Merida her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Ralph suddenly noticed Baron Silas Greenback and his henchmen, Stiletto Mafiosa and Leatherhead, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Sonata Dusk. Ralph and Merida flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Wreck-It-Ralph Pan's secret hideout is, we will leave you here!" Greenback said to Sonata. But Sonata refused even to look at Greenback. At once Ralph flew down to rescue Sonata. "Stop what you're doing, Greenback, or you'll have to answer me!" Ralph shouted. Greenback and Ralph began fighting, but Ralph was much too quick for the toad. In the water nearby, Reptar watched as Ralph and Greenback fought. It was the very same dinosaur that had once swallowed Greenback's hand. Reptar had liked the taste so much that he always followed Greenback around, hoping to get another bite! Greenback was no match for Ralph, and he soon fell into the water. Reptar had been waiting for this chance! Greenback, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "Stiletto! Leatherhead!" he shouted. "Save me!" "We're-a coming, barone, we're-a coming!" Stiletto shouted. "Hold on!" Leatherhead added, as he and Stiletto rowed swiftly towards Greenback. While Stiletto and Leatherhead rescued Greenback from the dinosaur, Ralph quickly untied Sonata. Then Ralph flew away, carrying Sonata in his arms. Merida followed them to the Mott Street village. Warren T. Rat was very happy to get his daughter back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Ralph, Merida, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Blossom hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Merida, and when everyone returned, Blossom flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little Powerpuff Girl found herself trapped in a bag! Stiletto and Leatherhead hurried back to the ship with Blossom. Once aboard the ship, Stiletto and Leatherhead released Blossom. "Welcome aboard, Miss Blossom," said Greenback. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Merida arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Meeida to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Blossom wanted to do was get rid of Merida. She dipped her shoes in some ink, then on the map she showed Greenback where the hideout was. She didn't know Greenback was really after Ralph! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Greenback. "Now I have Wreck-It-Ralph Pan where I want him!" Greenback locked Blossom in a bottle and ordered the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats to surround Ralph's hideout. Meanwhile, Merida and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Thugs wanted to join them, but Ralph didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats capture Merida and the boys as they left. The penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats took Merida and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Greenback. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Blossom had heard Greenback's plan, she knew she had to warn Ralph. She was finally able to pop out the cork to the bottle and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Ralph that he had to save Merida and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Greenback was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Greenback, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Ralph will rescue us," Merida whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Greenback, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Ralph arrived just in time to catch Merida as she fell. "Oh, Ralph, I knew you would come!" Merida said happily. Ralph took Merida to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Greenback. "I'll get you this time, Wreck-It-Ralph Pan," cried Baron Greenback. The two began fighting while the children, the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats watched. As always, Ralph was much quicker than the toad. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Greenback jabbed his sword at Ralph, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Reptar below, Greenback fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats saw that Ralph had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Greenback and abandon ship. It was difficult for the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the pi-rats to keep up with their captain, however, Baron Greenback was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry dinosaur! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Ralph. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Merida asked him. "I'm taking you home," Ralph told her. At Ralph's command, Blossom happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie knew they would never forget their adventures with Wreck-It-Ralph Pan. Category:Read Along Stories